Last Ride of the Iron rider pt-2
by cd11
Summary: Will and Jeff are traveling through Kiowa territory when the cross paths with an unusual character. Small start to part 2. Will work on it as I go along. rated K


Last Charge of the Iron Rider Part 2: A Guns of Will Sonnett story. All right to the characters and storyline is the sole property of their creators. Will and Jeff Sonnett are traveling through Kiowa territory when the cross paths with an unusual character.

Captain Van Maxwell was shocked at the sight of the man wearing the full armor. "Where did you pick him up Will?"

Will replied "We met up with him by Red Butte. He ran off a Kiowa scouting party, like nothing I'd ever seen before."

Maxwell asked "It he crazy?"

Will shrugged "Well riding in the middle of Kiowa country dressed like he was does not strike me as someone whose's all together sane, Captain."

Maxwell chuckled "True enough, but where did he come from?"

"Well from his voice I'd say he's an Englishman." Will stood up to refill his coffee cup. "He did scare of the Kiowas that were tailing me and Jeff, seems like a good man, but…'

"But indeed." Maxwell finished "Where's he at now?"

"Jeff took him to the settler's store, for a drink. Maybe we can find out more about him."

A knock on the door. "Come in." Maxwell called. The corporal walked in. "Captain, there's a woman outside to see you, she looking for her Grandfather."

"Send her in." Maxwell said. A small slip of a girl with blond hair came walking into the office; she walked up to the Captain's desk. "I am looking for my grandfather." She announced "I have been told that he might be here." Maxwell looked to will then back to the young woman. "That may be, Miss" Maxwell began. "And may I have the pleasure of knowing who you are?"

The girl replied. "Maxine Wilkerson is my name, Sir. You'll have to decide later whether dealing with me is a pleasure or not." She sat down in the chair. "Now Sir, Is my grandfather here?" Will spoke out. "Does he usually wear a suit of metal?"  
Maxine looked Will over with an apprising eye. "He has been known to, Sir."

Will shrugged "Then he's here"

"I have to ask, Miss Wilkerson, does he have a death wish?" Maxwell snapped. "He's been riding in the hills spooking the Kiowas. Hell he's lucky to still have his scalp!"

"Captain!" Maxine waggled her finger at him. "I'll not have you using foul language in my presence."

Maxwell looked embarrassed "Excuse me, Miss. But that's not a wise corse of action your grandfather is doing?" Maxine closer eyes and took a deep breath. "he's trying to communicate with the natives. He feels that they would be more amenable if they were in awe of his appearance."

Will sat down next to her. "Miss, I don't know what he's trying too communicate, but if he keeps it up he's gonna get himself killed."

Meanwhile at the store. "What were you trying to do?" Jeff asked the man. The man in the armor looked kindly to Jeff and replied. Young man, I was trying to impress on the natives that attacking everyone that uses that trail is not the right thing to do."

A man standing at the bar snorted in disgust. "Mister the only thing that them Indians understand is a bullet in the head!" The man had drunk a little too much and staggered over to them. "What do you know anyways?" he slurred at the man, "You look like a can of peas." and started laughing at his own wit.

"And you, Sir remind me of something that sits in the middle of a corral, soft and very nasty to step in." he fired back. The drunk's face turned beet red as he staggered to his feet. He dropped his hand toward his gun. "You want to die, Mister!"

Jeff stood up and stepped between the two men. "No one's going to die here." He said flatly not taking his eyes off the drunk.

The drunk's eye narrowed "Boy, you should learn respect for your elders." he snarled and reached for his gun, then was shocked to see Jeff's gun already out and leveled at this chest cocked, in the blink of an eye. "And you should have respect for your betters." Jeff told him kindly. "Now why don't you take that gun out of your holster, butt first and let it drop to the floor."

The drunk wisely did as he was told. "Step away." Jeff said, taking the gun. Will walked into the store. "Any trouble, boy?"

Jeff smiled "No Sir, just a friendly disagreement."


End file.
